world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031715fatesami
temeriticArduite TA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:28 -- 01:29 TA: hey 01:29 TA: like 01:29 TA: announcer guy 01:29 TA: whats up 01:29 AA: Hi. I'm sorry, I don't recognize your handle. You must be one of the post-scratch kids. 01:29 TA: yea 01:29 TA: im nates kid fate 01:29 TA: though like 01:30 TA: idk not the best kid to be atm ngl shit gettin real 01:30 TA: but like thats not what i bugged you for 01:30 AA: Don't be too hard on Nate. He didn't know the situation. He was trying to help, he just didn't realize what the consequences would be. 01:30 TA: uh 01:30 TA: okay whatever 01:31 TA: like were all back from our worlds right 01:31 AA: Yeah. 01:31 TA: so 01:31 TA: what now 01:31 AA: Now we go to the next worlds. 01:31 TA: new world new adventure 01:31 TA: okay 01:31 TA: so i guess we 01:31 AA: But I think we need to rearrange the teams. 01:31 TA: yea 01:31 AA: Two big teams instead of three small teams. 01:31 TA: sounds fuckin spiffy 01:31 TA: lets get on that shit 01:31 AA: And then we need information about your worlds and your prototypes so we can decide the right ones to go to next. 01:32 TA: uh pretty sure i have that info right uh... 01:32 TA: somewhere 01:32 TA: h/o 01:32 TA: ah there we go 01:32 -- temeriticArduite TA sends thatBIGDATASHEETWEUSEDAWHILEAGO.xls -- 01:33 TA: got some gaps but fuckem 01:33 TA: deal with em later 01:33 AA: Ughh. I don't like having missing information. It could be important. 01:33 TA: well like 01:33 TA: uh 01:33 TA: i could talk to some of these dudes 01:34 TA: get them to fill that out 01:34 TA: or you could send out another super important announcement or some shit 01:34 TA: idk 01:34 AA: Actually, yeah, if you could do that it would be great. 01:34 AA: Ah, yeah, maybe you're right. 01:35 TA: (( in fact lets just pretend they did lololol)) 01:35 AA: An announcement that's not tragic. I'd be much happier to give one of those. 01:35 TA: yea 01:35 TA: itd be pretty sweet 01:35 TA: my last few weeks have been pmuch like 01:35 TA: shit 01:35 TA: shit 01:35 TA: more shit 01:35 TA: and then like 01:35 TA: crying shit 01:35 AA: Yeah, I heard about what happened, but not in detail. I know Nate was torn up about it. 01:35 AA: Sorry you went through that. 01:36 TA: not only that like 01:36 AA: This game puts some pretty god damned heavy weights on peoples' shoulders. 01:36 TA: i get to talkin with pops 01:36 TA: seems like a nice guy 01:36 TA: then he kills a bitch 01:36 TA: like wtf cmon dude 01:36 TA: idk 01:36 TA: i just dont get it 01:37 AA: Nate was more hurt by you dying than you know. Maybe even more than he knows. And he's always had one or two issues. But I mean who hasn't, among us? But I also know he would've never gone through with that if he had known Thiago was going to stay dead. 01:38 TA: what happened there anyway 01:38 TA: i dont even know who this dude is and suddenly hes dead 01:38 AA: He was one of the kids who sided with Jack in some nonsense involving Acenia's primer. Which is a twink marriage custom. 01:39 AA: Apparently his way of rewarding those who were on his team was shenanicite. 01:39 AA: Which near as I can tell, he provided by stopping time, turning you into a trickster, and killing you. 01:39 TA: yea and to get that they killed me and then shenanigans happened boom shenanicte yea i got that 01:39 TA: but like 01:39 TA: when it comes down to it 01:39 TA: so? 01:39 TA: i dont fuckin care 01:39 AA: You might not. Nate did. 01:39 TA: i was about to pull the trigger anyway at least somethin good came out of it 01:40 AA: Sometimes our emotions have a way of making us act in ways that are absolutely idiotic. 01:40 TA: no shit 01:40 TA: but 01:40 AA: I raised the dead because I was so grief stricken when my girlfriend died. 01:40 TA: id say that was making the best of a shit situation 01:40 AA: And if it weren't for me doing that, Jack wouldn't be alive today either. 01:40 AA: I have loved every moment I've had with Beau....but if I were asked to make the same choice again....I would never have let me do it. 01:41 TA: is this dude really that bad 01:41 TA: i mean like 01:41 AA: Yes. 01:41 TA: ive never seen him do anything but like 01:41 TA: jeez 01:41 AA: He is really that bad. 01:41 TA: well fuckit 01:41 AA: Fate, when I broke my leg, my friend Kate healed my broken leg. 01:41 TA: nice of her 01:42 TA: sounds like a standup bitch 01:42 AA: To punish us for using time without his permission, he took my dreamself, cut her open from neck to groin, and stuck her in a timeloop. 01:42 TA: oh that sucks major dick 01:42 AA: Every night for six months, every time I went to sleep, that was the entirety of my existence. 01:42 TA: uh 01:42 AA: Eight hours of pain more excruciating than anything you can imagine. 01:42 TA: damn bro 01:43 TA: shit 01:43 TA: well uh 01:43 AA: Of the twenty of us who entered the game, he killed about eight of us. 01:43 TA: noted dont roll with the twink guy 01:43 AA: And more or less engineered the deaths of the other two. 01:43 AA: He murdered every other member of his own session when he played. 01:44 AA: And scooped out Libby's eyes before she died to make her a "better seer." 01:44 TA: who 01:44 AA: The Oracle. I don't know if you've met her. She was one of his co-players. And effectively his wife, albeit the twink version. 01:44 TA: oh is that that oracle whoever the fuck 01:44 TA: yeeea 01:44 TA: shes kind of a jerk too 01:45 TA: idk 01:45 AA: Yeah. 01:45 TA: seems to me like we just have some fuckin meddlin bitches up in here 01:45 AA: She's been playing this game for an uncountable number of years. Stuck here because of what she had to do to cling to existence when Jack murdered her. 01:46 TA: does she... 01:46 AA: Played the game a zillion times, watched zillions of sessions just like ours where people got themselves killed by stupid reasons. 01:46 TA: like it? 01:46 TA: sounds like shit 01:46 AA: No, I would imagine not. 01:46 TA: so 01:46 TA: why do it 01:46 AA: Duty is a hell of a thing, Fate. 01:46 TA: uh 01:46 TA: seems kinda arbitrary 01:46 TA: like 01:46 TA: what does she have some fuckin 01:47 TA: lifeline tie to all these sessions 01:47 TA: what does she care 01:47 TA: why would she care 01:47 TA: idk 01:47 AA: She doesn't really have a choice. 01:47 TA: but 01:47 TA: why 01:47 AA: I'm not really at liberty to go into the details. Suffice to say, she signed a contract, and there's no escape clause. 01:48 AA: At least none I'm aware of. 01:48 TA: so 01:48 TA: she doesnt care 01:48 AA: Which is a shame because I've effectively signed up to take her place, if she ever does die or find some way to retire. 01:48 TA: shes just doing it cuz she literally has to 01:48 TA: or shell be like 01:48 AA: I don't know if it's really fair to say she doesn't care. I get the impression she does. 01:49 TA: stuck in some kinda worse timeloop with her groin tucked behind her ears or whatever 01:49 AA: I think the fact that we're alive and free is evidence of that. 01:49 TA: meh 01:49 TA: i think dani rubbed off on me 01:49 TA: not trustin authority or whatever idk 01:49 AA: I haven't met Dani. 01:49 TA: shes uh 01:49 TA: great 01:49 TA: yea 01:50 AA: Not trusting authority is all well and good when you live in a world with no real problems, Fate. 01:50 TA: uh 01:50 TA: haha 01:50 TA: dont tell her that 01:50 AA: Back on Earth, thinking your teachers have no idea what they're talking about and your boss is an idiot is good fun. Great way to spend an adolescence. 01:51 AA: Here, though, it means you end up making contracts with even higher authorities because you were too stupid to listen. Or you end up dead because you thought you could outnegotiate Jack. 01:51 TA: hm 01:52 TA: so like 01:52 AA: Or you try to stab the evil bastard who is hurting your friends only for him to freeze time and stab you a million times before you can blink. 01:52 TA: is it just jack we really need to worry about 01:52 TA: or 01:52 TA: is there shit you arent telling us or 01:52 TA: is it just not as important idk 01:52 AA: No, the game is pretty deadly even without Jack. 01:52 TA: well no shit 01:52 TA: my planet exploded 01:52 TA: though 01:52 TA: that was herald so 01:53 TA: not exactly my fault but kinda 01:53 AA: And he's not the only Twink. Getting on any of their bad sides would be a bad idea. But none of the others I've met are as sadistic. 01:53 TA: how many twinks are there 01:53 AA: Four. Well....that's probably not strictly speaking true. 01:53 AA: There are two Scarlets that I know about, for example. 01:54 AA: In fact, come to think of it, there are probably three. 01:54 AA: Though I hadn't really put two and two together on that one till just now. 01:54 TA: uh 01:54 TA: wut 01:54 TA: copies of the super powerful dont-fuck-with-them aliens 01:54 TA: nbd 01:54 TA: just 01:54 TA: ill just like 01:54 AA: Uh....well, Jack somehow got access to the code for the game. And because he never got over his boner for Scarlet, he sort of patched her into the game as a game construct. 01:54 TA: stay in my room 01:55 AA: So Scarlet spawns with every session. 01:55 TA: so we have lots of them cuz 01:55 TA: you bros brought two? 01:55 TA: somehow? 01:55 AA: Yeah. 01:55 TA: fuckin nonsense 01:55 TA: its all nonsense 01:55 AA: In fact....there are probably two Heralds, too. 01:55 TA: god fuckin shit 01:55 TA: then are there two jacks? 01:55 TA: two libbys? 01:56 TA: why stop at two 01:56 AA: I....don't know. About the Jacks. I fucking hope not. 01:56 TA: hell how do we even know there arent more than 4 base twinks to begin with 01:56 TA: shit is 01:56 TA: off the rails 01:56 AA: I'm pretty sure there are only 4. Unless you count Lily and Acenia. 01:56 TA: theres a kindergarten in the way 01:56 TA: and we are gonna hit that shit 01:56 TA: so like 01:57 TA: two halfies 01:57 TA: makes a whole 01:57 TA: so 5 twinks k 01:57 AA: Okay, if you like. 01:57 AA: But the thing is....I've been around Lily and Acenia. They're not twinks in any sense that matters, really. 01:57 TA: k 01:57 TA: well 01:57 TA: not likin this 01:57 TA: so uh 01:57 TA: avoiding all twinks 01:57 TA: and if possible 01:57 TA: being nice to them 01:57 TA: in the hopes they dont 01:58 TA: idk feed me my legs 01:58 TA: as nice as they are 01:58 AA: Yeah. I would recommend keeping your head low around twinks in general. 01:58 AA: Libby's all right, but you shouldn't really bug her if you don't have a good reason to either. 01:58 TA: dont intend to 01:58 TA: right uh 01:58 TA: good talk im gonna go 01:58 TA: cry in a corner 01:58 TA: and by that i mean 01:58 TA: not be freaked out at all 01:58 AA: If you do need anything from the Oracle, you can talk to me or Meouet. We're on reasonably good terms with her. 01:59 TA: ill probably have more questions later 01:59 TA: yea sounds good 01:59 AA: I'm basically Libby's apprentice, and Meouet is her moirail. 01:59 TA: whats the 01:59 TA: meow 01:59 TA: persons handle 01:59 AA: taciturnContagion. 01:59 TA: got it 01:59 TA: sweet ill uh 01:59 TA: bug her probs 01:59 TA: or not idk 01:59 TA: sounds scary 01:59 AA: But if you can, I would recommend meeting her in person before hitting her up. 01:59 AA: Meouet is sort of a shy person, and unsolicited pesters might make her feel vulnerable. 01:59 TA: dude i dont know what half of you look like 02:00 TA: gdi 02:00 TA: fuckin 02:00 TA: join the goddamned club fuckers 02:00 AA: Meouet is a troll. That yellowy-green blood caste. She's a Seer of Rage, so you might see her in a purple god tier robe, but I think she likes to change her outfits more than some of us. 02:00 TA: great 02:00 AA: Seriously, sometimes I think I'm the only one who wears her jim-jams most of the time. 02:00 TA: ok 02:01 TA: i saw one of you in like a 02:01 TA: spider suit 02:01 TA: not like spiderman but like 02:01 TA: an actual spider 02:01 TA: with wings 02:01 TA: wtf is that 02:01 TA: i didnt ask questions cuz i didnt want to die 02:01 TA: ya know how it is 02:01 AA: Dunno. Could be Kate. She had an old taxidermy project called crowantula. Sounds like it could've been one of the base ingredients in that suit. 02:01 TA: fuck 02:01 TA: that 02:02 TA: she can go 02:02 TA: do that 02:02 TA: away from me 02:02 AA: Wait....Fate....that's right, Kate's your mom, isn't she? 02:02 TA: oh jesus youre right 02:02 TA: fuck 02:02 TA: i forgot 02:02 TA: god damnit 02:02 TA: nope 02:02 TA: still nope 02:03 AA: Well, to be honest, the parent/child relationships we've got aren't really parent/child, other than genetically. We're the same ages. 02:03 AA: If anything we're more like long-list siblings than we are like parents and their kids. 02:03 TA: great 02:03 TA: makes her easier to avoid 02:03 AA: I still want to look out for Darmok and Jackjack, but I understand if you're not eager to try and treat someone who's only a little older than you as your mom. 02:04 TA: yea 02:04 TA: mahtah is pcool 02:04 AA: Still, Kate's a good girl, if a little bit aloof. 02:04 TA: yea well 02:04 AA: You should give her a chance if you get the chance. 02:04 TA: i might idk 02:05 AA: All right, I'm going to go over what you've given me here to try to figure out what worlds would be best for us to go to next, then I've got an exorcism to perform. 02:05 AA: Or possibly I've got to get killed. 02:06 AA: Either way, I've got shit to do. 02:06 TA: wait what 02:06 TA: nvm 02:06 TA: you do you babe 02:06 AA: If I die before we see each other again, it's been nice meeting you Fate. 02:06 TA: dont die? 02:06 AA: In fact, it's been nice meeting you either way. 02:06 TA: nice to meet you too 02:06 TA: and uh 02:06 TA: yea? 02:06 AA: Eh. I'm not so sure I would be that big a loss at this point, Fate. 02:06 TA: dying sucks 02:06 AA: But I'll try not to. 02:06 TA: uhhhhhh 02:06 TA: suicide is for quitters? 02:07 TA: and also 02:07 TA: you get a bad hangover 02:07 TA: would not recommend 02:07 AA: Oh, I have no intention of commiting suicide. 02:07 TA: k good 02:07 TA: so dont die otherwise 02:07 AA: I've died twice before already. 02:07 AA: Not eager to do it again. 02:07 TA: ouch 02:07 AA: But maybe if I do I'll finally get to rest. 02:07 AA: It's okay. I wasn't really "there" for either of them. 02:07 TA: im not gonna 02:07 TA: delve into this rn 02:08 TA: so 02:08 TA: ill take your word for it 02:08 AA: Yeah. 02:08 AA: Fate? 02:08 TA: hm 02:08 AA: Do try to give Nate the benefit of a doubt. 02:08 TA: aight 02:08 TA: np biotch 02:08 AA: I know it's hard to accept, but he's a good person. And even if he weren't, we're going to need everyone we can keep alive to survive this game. 02:09 TA: uhhhhh 02:09 TA: nvm 02:09 TA: okay 02:09 TA: sounds good 02:09 AA: Okay. Later Fate. 02:09 TA: peace